Maid Cafe (Sonadow)
by yaoiluver68
Summary: Sonic gets dragged to a certain type of cafe with Amy but what does he do when he finds a certain someone working there?
1. The Sweet Baby Cafe

Woohoo! New story time! I just love to torture Shadow don't I? Well, here we go! It's rated PG-13 for later cussing.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or any other characters.

Enjoy guys! I know you will~ (I think...)

**Maid** **Café**: **Chapter** **One**: **The** **Sweet** **Baby** **Café**

"Sonniku! There's a new café that's opening today!" A pink hedgehog slammed a flyer on the wooden table. "And you're gonna take me there!" Sonic picked up the flyer that was decorated with flowers and sparkles.

GRAND _OPENING_: _Sweet_ _Baby_ _Café_ Bring Yourself and Your Special One!

Sonic looked at the picture of a maid on the flyer. "It's a maid café. Really Amy? Really?" Amy shrugged and pointed to the small picture of a white bat on the flyer. "Rouge is the owner, so why not go and support her on opening day?" The blue hedgehog sighed. "Guess we're going then huh?" The girl squealed, jumping up and down with a big smile on her face.

The café was actually pretty close to the other business that the bat owned, Club Rouge, so instead of Sonic carrying Amy there while running, they took a short walk. They passed by a few signs pointing them in the direction of the café, walked through a park, and watched a few ducks swim.

"This is so ROMANTIC! We should do this again sometime!" Sonic muttered a quick 'sure'. Honestly, he couldn't wait for the day to be over. Nothing against Amy but he was tired of doing this all the time and wanted to take a day off for once. But a hero's work is never done, whether it was saving the world or taking a girl on a date. Again.

They reached a white building decorated with pink ribbons and a banner saying 'WELCOME' on it. The doors were suddenly pushed open by a cat and rabbit dressed in maid uniforms. "Welcome home Master!" Sonic gasped but before he could do anything, Amy shoved him into the café and they were escorted to a booth.

"Here is the menu master! Please pick whatever you would like!" Amy thanked the two girls and started browsing through the menu.

"How about Chocolate Fondue and a cup of coffee?" Amy asked her 'boyfriend'. "Sonic?"

Amy looked up from the menu, seeing Sonic focused on something on the wall. She followed his eyes to a poster with a picture of a maid. Well, at least that's what she could tell from the clothes. The actual person was blacked out and had a question mark on where their face was supposed to be.

Mystery Maid! Come at 6:00 PM – 4:00 AM to see this beauty every night! Each outfit will be on sale after the initial wearing! Make sure to come! Rouge~

"Hey Sonic! Do you want to stay until then?" Amy asked. Sonic slowly nodded completely distracted by the poster. Amy grinned. "You want to know who it is, don't you?" Sonic gasped. "Whoa, how did you know Amy?"

When the maid came over, Amy ordered the Chocolate Fondue and Sonic asked for an ice cream sundae. The girl smiled and told them their food would be ready soon before she left to open the front doors.

There was a sudden beep and the lights went off. A spotlight turned on and shined onto a stage near the back of the café.

"Welcome to the Sweet Baby Café everyone! I am Rouge the Bat or the boss of this café! We are nearing the 6:00 mark of the day, and you know what that means! Our mystery maid will be arriving soon so make sure you stay. Please just wait these thirty minutes and you'll see them soon! Have fun! This is Rouge the Bat, signing off." Rouge waved her hand and the lights turned on again.

Amy clapped her hands together excited to see who the mystery maid was and stopped when she saw Rouge. She raised her hands to wave the other over.

"Rouge! Over here!" The bat lifted her head and excused herself from the front counter, walking over to the booth.

"Hi Amy, Big Blue! Enjoying yourselves?" Sonic nodded. "Yeah! You're café is really great Rouge!" The bat beamed. "Really? Thanks! Your order is coming by the way. Sorry for taking so long." Rouge sat down next to Sonic. "So, you want a hint on who the mystery maid is?"

Amy raised her hand. "I do! Tell me, tell me!"

The owner smirked. "Well I wasn't supposed to say anything but…" She lowered her voice down to a whisper. "It's someone you know." With that, Rouge stood up and left the table, leaving the two to think.

Sonic leaned on his hand. 'Who could it be? Gosh I really want to know!'

A maid walked over to their table and Amy looked up. "Blaze!?" Sonic looked up and saw the purple cat in a maid uniform, blushing. "Are you the mystery maid?"

Blaze shook her head no. After setting the other two's food down, she sat down next to Amy and told them how she ended up working at the café along with a few others.

"Wait. So Rouge blackmailed you into working the nightshift here?" Sonic interrupted the cat. Blaze nodded. "Yeah. She said that I had to work the nightshift. Not the dayshift. The nightshift. With whoever is the poor mystery maid. I really feel bad for them." Sonic tapped his fingers on his empty glass. He was really trying to figure out who this oh so great mystery maid was. Whoever they were, they were the talk of the town by now. He went through all the people he knew in his head. At least, all the girls he knew. Tikal, Cream, Sonia, Sally. But he mentally put x's over all of them. It couldn't possibly be them.

Suddenly, the lights went out again. Except this time, there was no beeping sound or any warning whatsoever.

"Testing one, two, three." Came Rouge's voice in the pitch dark. "Okay. Good evening everyone! Welcome to the first 'night' of the Sweet Baby Café! Remember, the outfit worn by a mystery maid will be on sale tomorrow!" Rouge looked at her phone. "It is now 6:00 PM and you know what that means!" A very dim light lit up the stage.

"Meet our precious little gem, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic gasped.

The ebony and crimson hedgehog stood on the stage wearing a very revealing black and white maid uniform. On top of that, the uniform came with garter belts, a frilly headband, a red bow on the back, and fishnet stockings. Shadow stood awkwardly holding one arm and looking down, finding his shoes very interesting, and his face bright red. His eyes met Sonic's for a second and he looked down, face even more red than before.

"Say something honey!" Rouge pushed him.

Shadow hesitated before mumbling out a few words. "W-welcome home Master…"

And the crowd went wild.

So, what do you think so far? Good? I really hope I did good cause I'm definitely continuing this story. I mean, how can I not? This is gonna end up a Shadow Uke story isn't it?


	2. The Ultimate Kidnapping

**Wooohoo! I'm back! Now read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or any other characters. (But I wish I did. You know how many games would have Sonadow in it by now?)**

**Maid Cafe: Chapter Two: The Ultimate Kidnapping**

Emerald eyes stared at the embarrassed hedgehog. They caught the other's eyes looking up for a second before quickly averting his eyes.

"S-Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog squirmed in his uniform, feeling quite uncomfortable about being the center of attention. Especially when he was dressed as a maid.

Rouge gave Shadow a little push and raised her right arm. "Everyone please quiet down! I know he's a beauty and all but don't you want him to **serve** you?"

A bunch of girls squealed, raising their hands and begging to be served by the embarrassed hedgehog.

Rouge smirked, turned on the lights, and gave Shadow a tray. "There is going to be a lucky table each night. You will be served a free cup of coffee for each person you have with you and a one-on-one with Shadow." She motioned at the tray. "Every number is placed on this tray so Shadow, please pick a number."

Shadow's hand went into the pile and dug around awhile before stopping. He pulled a slip of paper from the tray. "Number 013."

Everyone checked their table numbers. Those that didn't win groaned and whined.

Sonic looked at his table number and his eyes widened when he saw the number. Number 013. 'Oh crap. I'm doomed."

Amy raised her hand excitedly. "We're number 013! Over here!"

Rouge looked over and grinned. "Hey Shadow~ Do you see our two lucky winners?" Shadow nodded. "Okay, go!" She shoved him off the stage and place another tray in his hands taking the previous one. "Have fun! Thank you everyone for coming."

The lights turned on again and Sonic saw Shadow traveling over to his table. Before he made it though, Rouge grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. The ebony hedgehog frowned and his hold on the tray tightened. Shadow muttered something back and walked over to the table.

"Here is your coffee...master."

Sonic moved over, creating space for Shadow to sit and patted the chair. "Sit down Shadow."

Emerald eyes watched the other sit down, noticing the pink on the other's muzzle. "Shy Faker?"

"Shut up."

Amy grabbed Shadow's hands when he finally made himself comfortable. You could tell she was excited with the sparkles in her eyes.

"How did you become the mystery maid Shadow? Tell me!"

He grunted, pulling his hands back and put his hand to his forehead. "You don't want to know."

Sonic leaned over. "Oh but I do."

"Fine."

_Shadow was just taking one of those walks. The kind where you feel you need to think a bit._ _His_ _feet turned towards a forest and so that's where he went. But before he went to his secret place, a hand grabbed his arm. He struggled, trying to get out until he felt handcuffs around his wrists._

_"Who the fuck are you?!" He growled._

_"Shut up. Your chaos emerald is the sacrifice here."_

_Shadow caught a glimpse of purple. "Espio? Is that you?"_

_His attacker grunted, covered his mouth and threw him into the backseat of a car. And he heard the horrible music._

_"Vector? Charmy?" The small bee smiled._

_"Sorry Shadow. We're here to pick you up. Courtesy of Rouge."_

_Suddenly, Shadow's world went black and his mouth was covered. He realized something. He was being gagged._

_Someone grabbed his chin, lifting his head up in their direction._

_"Hello Shadow the Hedgehog."_

_Shadow breathed in sharply in surprise. 'Mephiles!? What is he doing here? I thought we got rid of him?' He shook his head and tried to back away from his offender._

_"Oh don't worry Shadow. I'm just here to have some fun this time. No harm will be done. Maybe your dignity but I don't really care about that." He leaned in closer. "Now do I?"_

_Someone shoved Mephiles out of the way. "C'mon. We're going to be late. Let's get a move on it." They forced Mephiles and the others to sit down._

_"Aww Silver!" Charmy whined. "You're no fun! Always being serious all the time. Geez."_

_"Shut up. I'm going to hold Shadow down with my psychokinesis and I guess we'll have Espio and Mephiles stop him if he gets away. I doubt that will happen though." Silver crossed his arms and legs. "Anyways, you're getting on my nerves. I have places to be you know." He explained more about the plan. "I'm pretty sure nobody heard him screaming anyways, so there won't be anyone after us but if there is, you know what to do Vector."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Curse that Rouge for making me the driver." Vector looked back at all the people. "Are ya ready?" He asked in a monotone voice as Silver nodded. "Okay. Let's get this baby started!"_

"Wait a second." Sonic stopped Shadow. "You mean you were kidnapped?" Shadow grunted. "The oh so great Ultimate Lifeform?" A grunt. Sonic burst out laughing and muttered an 'ow' when Shadow punched his head. "Please continue Shadow." Amy told him, shooting a glare at Sonic.

_The car skid to a stop in front of Club Rouge. After opening the door for the other passengers, Espio pulled out a green chaos emerald. "Remember Shadow. Your chaos emerald is at stake." Espio pulled the gag off Shadow's muzzle revealing a frown. "What?" Shadow turned his face away from Espio's general direction. "I hate you all."_

_Charmy pushed open the door to Club Rouge and Mephiles shoved Shadow in. Silver held him in place but did it so that Shadow would stil be able to communicate._

_"My my. This bunch actually succeded." Came Rouge's voice._

_Vector scoffed. "Of course we did." He reached his hand out. "Now where's our pay?"_

_Rouge frowned at his question but went to the club's front counter and opened the chashier, pulling out a 100 dollar bill. "Here. Your money." She slapped the bill in Vector's hand. As soon as the bill touched his hand, Vector instantly grinned and grabbed Espio. "Our work is done boys! Let's go buy ourselves some games!" The purple ninja sighed. "That isn't the most efficient way to spend the money." He was slapped on the head. "Nonsense!" And the trio left the club._

"Aww! You're not hurt are you Shadow?" A concerned Amy asked Shadow. "M'fine." Shadow leaned away from Amy, accidently bumping into Sonic. "Oh. Sorry." But was it just Sonic or did he see a faint blush? Shadow shook his head and put his arms back on the table. "Anyways..."

_Rouge leaned closer_ _Shadow and ripped the blindfold off his eyes. "Hello Shadow~" Shadow growled. "What do you fucking want this time Rouge!?" The white bat smirked. "Oh well, things. But since you asked so nicely, I'll show you~"_

"And after some threatening and more talk of holding my chaos emerald hostage, they finally managed to get me working here as a cross-dressing maid." He slammed his fist on the table. "I never wanted to work here. If it wasn't for that damn Silver and Mephiles, I would've gotten away!"

Sonic raised his hands up in defense. "Whoa. Grammar Shadow. Grammar." The other male glared at him. "Since when did you care?" Sonic made a thinking face until he got an idea. "Since I became your master~" Shadow scooted away from him. "Stay away from me!"

Amy laughed at the scene that was happening before her eyes. She finished her last drop of coffee and stood up. "Well, I have to leave! I promised to take pick Cream up from Tails' house!" She gave Sonic a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye Sonniku!" Amy ran out the cafe leaving Sonic and Shadow alone. And Sonic to pay.

"So. What are you gonna do about paying?" Shadow batted his eyelashes on purpose. "Oh I think I can give a few life rings." Shadow smirked. "You can? Then may I do the 'taking' Master?" Sonic stifled a laugh. "You just want to beat me up don't you?"

And sweetly, Shadow said, "Anything for you Master~"

**Hahaha I know Shadow's personality went from shy to evil but it's not his fault he was in a maid uniform. YAY! MEPHI! And serious Silver. This just might have Mephilver in it. Might. But don't worry! The Shadow ukeness will be back soon! Woohoo!**

**About the life ring comment. Basically in games, they're you're life supply. So if you get hit, you lose a couple of rings. CONNECTION! :D**


	3. M-master!

**OMG YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!? :D Yep. It's Shadow torture time! I'm sorry Shadow. You will get your chance to be on top one day. Once I stop obsessing over Shadow Uke. (Which will never happen :3) Anyways...**

**Maid Cafe: Chapter Three: M-master?!**

"Oh, so you're gonna listen to me now?" Sonic got significantly closer to Shadow. "Well Shadow?"

"Shut up. Who says I was gonna listen to you?" A frown appeared on Sonic's face and he grabbed Shadow's gloved hand. "C'mon Shads~" The other hedgehog shook his head. "If I don't get to hurt you then no."

"I can have Rouge give the chaos emerald to Mephiles~"

Shocked, Shadow stared at Sonic in disbelief. "You wouldn't **dare**!" He growled. If it was one thing Shadow hated, it would be having his chaos emerald taken away. He absolutely hated it.

"So, Shadow. Can you convince Rouge?" Sonic grinned mischievously, knowing he had backed Shadow into a corner.

"Fine. You **owe **me for this." He stood up in a huff and walked over to the counter, leaving Sonic to wait.

As he was walking, Sonic stared at his backside, noticing curves that must have been brought out by the outfit since he had never noticed them before. Shaking the thought from his head, he finished the rest of his drink and waited for Shadow to come back.

Rouge saw Shadow coming her way and set her own drink down. She waited until the male sat down on a stool by the front counter. "Something wrong hon?" Some grumbling came out his mouth though she could barely understand what he was saying. "You're telling me he can't pay 'cause he was expecting Amy to? That's horrible! What kind of man is he?"

"An idiot."

"Agreed. Tell him to get his ass over here. I'll show him."

Smirking, Shadow traveled back to the booth and stood at the edge of the table instead of sitting. "Rouge needs to see you Master."

"You're calling me 'Master' again? And what are you smirking about?" Shadow turned his head away, blushing and muttered, "Shut up. I got used to saying it after that bat forced me to say it 100 times. To Silver and Mephiles."

Sonic grinned and whispered, "Then you won't mind saying it to me then?" The other hedgehog looked up to emerald eyes. "I'm sorry, what?" Blue shook his head. "Never mind. You stay here. I'll be back."

"Don't tell me what to do." Sonic walked towards the counter but stopped when he heard Shadow whisper 'Idiot Master'. He smiled to himself and continued his short journey to the front counter. Where he was sure his doom awaited.

The white bat led him into a room that seemed to be a place for employees. "So. Shadow told me ya can't pay." A gloved hand went to scratch the back of Sonic's quills. "Well I um..." He heard some rustling and saw Rouge pulling a tape measure from a box. "Arms up." Sonic did as she said and raised his arms up. He watched Rouge take several measurements of his body. "Hm. That'll work. Okay, I'm done." Sonic cocked his head. "What was that about?" Studying her fingernails, Rouge leaned against a table.

"Well, you're going to work here to pay it off. After you finish paying your 'loan' off, you are free to quit but I doubt you will." A frown appeared on peach. "And that means?"

"You're playing the butler to Shadow's maid."

"So, how did it go Master?" Shadow asked the blue hedgehog when he arrived back to the booth.

Sonic's trademark grin appeared on his muzzle. "Great! Thanks to you Shadow!" He gave Shadow a thumbs-up.

Shadow felt like working as a maid had done something to him. He kept blushing when he was supposed to be the ultimate! 'No, no. My thoughts are just getting to me. That's right.' He thought.

"Shadow?" A voice broke his train of thought.

"A yes. Sorry Master."

"Still going with that? C'mon Faker! Where's you normal fire?" Sonic teased.

"Shut up."

Shadow fell back against the cushion, his body slipping slightly. "So how did you manage to convince Rouge?"

Sonic chose his words carefully, knowing fully that Rouge would kill him if he told.

_"What do you mean that I'm playing butler?"_

_"Exactly what I mean. You're going to be the only person working as the male part here. You're starting next week. At 6:00. With Shadow."_

_Sonic stuttered. He was going to work here? His hand went up to his forehead and he let out a sigh._

_"I'm not getting out of this am I?"_

_The owner shook her head._

_"Fine." He pushed open the door to leave but was jerked back by Rouge's hand._

_"Don't you __**dare **__tell Shadow. I will hunt you down."_

_Shrugging, Sonic waved and left the room._

_"And don't be late! I'll cut your salary!"_

"Well, she said that she would let me go this one time." The ebony hedgehog nodded and seemed to fall into a deep thought, eyes narrowing.

Sonic's hand went in front of rubies and he waved it back and forth. "Shadow." When he got no reaction he leaned in closer to him, their noses touching in a Eskimo Kiss. Startled by the gesture, Shadow looked up to the other. Tan lips accidentally landed on peach ones.

'Oh shit. What do I do!' He quickly pulled away quickly, trying to come up with something to say. Instead he let his inner anger get to him.

"Leave."

"But Shadow, you know it was an accide-"

"I told you to fucking leave!"

"But-"

"SHUT UP!"

The people in the cafe turned their heads and saw a very embarrassed hero and the end of a red ribbon disappearing through a door saying 'Employees Only'.

Dismissing it as nothing, they turned back to their food and conversations.

Rouge shook her finger at Sonic and rushed into the room after Shadow while Blaze came over to join the hero.

"Sonic. What happened?" She demanded.

"I uh, I..." He shook his head. "Nothing."

"It couldn't be nothing if Shadow had such a fit!"

Sonic remained silent, hearing Blaze breath out heavily.

"Whatever it was, you should apologize."

Not listening, Sonic shuffled over to the front of the cafe to leave, pulling on the handle of the door.

"Please be safe Master! Thank you Master!" Came the chorus of maids.

The purple cat watched Sonic leave the building.

"Sonic..."

**Gosh I'm so evil! Poor Shadow! I can't wait to write something starring Shadow (AKA The next chapter.) And I wanna write about Butler Sonic. Yay for Rouge for setting things up! But really. Bad move Sonic. Bad move. OMG IT'S THE DOT! THE DOT! **● **THE DOOOOOOOOOOOT!**


	4. Preparations

**WOO HOO! Sorry this one took awhile but I wanted to make it good. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sonic or any other characters. SEGA does. I just own the lovely writing.**

**Maid Cafe: Chapter Four: Preparations**

This was Shadow's 7th day working at the stupid cafe. So far, he hated it. He didn't even know why he listened. Everyday, Silver and Mephiles would come barging into his room at 4:00 PM while he was reading, force him to try on some random new outfit they've been working on all night (or at least that's what they say) and then the two would fall asleep without helping him get out of the outfit so they could do makeup and all that girly stuff. Slowly, it was becoming a tedious routine.

Stripping out of his newly acquired outfit, he stared at the dress. It was long, a perfect shade of white, and some parts of it glittered. The sleeves ended at the elbow and the fabric fell down to the floor while the hem of the skirt ended by the knees and the backside continued to the floor. He couldn't even understand how the other two even managed to get the dress to look so... perfect. It was like fresh snow that hadn't been destroyed yet. And hopefully, he wouldn't ruin their hard work by spilling coffee.

Today was "Fairy-tale Night" or so Rouge called it and all the employees would dress like a fairy-tale character of their choice. But to make sure there were no doubles, Rouge had each of them fill out a form. Early birds get the worm he guessed. Rouge had kept Snow White separate which Shadow had not known why until Silver barged in announcing he was going to be Snow White.

Shaking the other two hedgehogs awake, Shadow shuffled to the bathroom and sat down on the lid of the toilet, preparing for his incoming doom again. He couldn't wait until they had some sort of break for the "Mystery Maid". Apparently, it was to attract customers at first but it would be cut off for awhile and then brought back later as a special thing. Shadow didn't really care though. As long as he was spared the dresses and makeup, he would be good.

Mephiles slammed the door open and walked in, followed by Silver who looked like he could just crash on the floor.

"We're not putting much makeup on you today."

Shadow heaved out a sigh. Thank God he didn't have to have his face covered in that gunk today. He watched Silver pull out a mascara bottle. Closing his eyes, he felt the brush on his eyelashes that usually weren't that obvious. Once Silver finished, ruby eyes opened and watched Mephiles pull out a red headband and belt.

"Put the headband on. We'll put the belt on after you get dressed." He threw the headband to Shadow.

They spent the rest of the afternoon dressing Shadow up in his Snow White outfit and then rented a shiny black limo. And so, Shadow was whisked off to a fairytale cafe.

Sonic stood in the employees only room in a **very** uncomfortable outfit. His outfit consisted of a white dress shirt with gold buttons, red epaulets connected to a cape of the same color, tan pants that were stuffed into his boots at the bottom, and a belt holding a sword. A real, sharp, steel sword that Rouge 'found' somewhere.

Sonic pulled at his collar. He couldn't wait to get this thing off and go home. A week ago, he accidently kissed Shadow, ran home, and found out the next day that Amy had bought the outfit Shadow had worn at an auction, saying that it was for Halloween. People just wouldn't let him forget about the cafe. And now he was working there to pay Rouge back.

"Sonic! Make sure you stand behind the stage so you can come out!" Rouge commanded him, putting an emphasis on the word 'behind'.

So Sonic made his way through the busy cafe, waving to the few workers that he had made friends with while there.

Blaze was dressed as Belle due to the princess being the only one open when she finally decided to give in. Her yellow dress was a replica of the actual one but ended at the knees instead of the ground.

There were a few others, like Rapunzel, Cinderella, Thumbelina, and etc. but Sonic wasn't exactly paying attention to all their costumes. Slipping behind the red curtains on the stage, Sonic entered the storage room also known as backstage.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog."

Startled, Sonic turned around in the dark room and saw a blue striped hedgehog and a silver hedgehog in the dim light. Mephiles was dressed in a black prince suit while Silver was just in his normal attire of boots and gloves.

"Mephiles!? What are you doing here? And with Silver?"

A quiet 'shut up' came from Silver and he crossed his arms, leaning against a large crate. Mephiles sighed, or at least made the sound of sighing since he had no mouth, and pulled on Silver's wrist. The black hedgehog whispered something in the other's ear, causing Silver to smirk.

Mephiles backed away from the silver hedgehog smiling at his success. He turned back towards Sonic.

"I am here to take your place just in case something happens."

Sonic frowned. Like he was backing out after all this. No way was he going end up with Rouge trying to kill him again. Nope. Not happening.

"Well, you did this for nothing. I'm staying."

Mephiles chuckled. "Oh, I wasn't trying to get you to give up your spot. In fact, I have better things to be doing right now." He said secretly eyeing Silver, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Sonic shrugged, not caring about the other two hedgehog's personal lives. "I need to get ready."

"Wait, we actually were supposed to give you the general guidelines." Silver grabbed his arm.

Sonic quirked his eyebrows, his expression asking 'what?'.

"One. Wait for Shadow to appear lying down on the table on the stage. Two." Silver raised two of his fingers. "Push out from behind the curtains. Shadow should be right in front of you pretending to sleep. Three. Kiss him however you need or want to." Sonic frowned.

"Kiss him?"

Mephiles nodded. "He also won't know what's happening so he will definitely be startled and 'wake up' like in the story."

"But do I really have to kiss him?"

Shaking his head no, Mephiles explained the kiss part in more detail. "You can fake kiss him if you know how to. The forehead should be effective too, though you have to put lots of emotion into that to pull it off."

Nodding, Sonic processed the few steps he had and tried to figure out what he was going to do. Kiss Shadow? On the cheek? Forehead? Lips? Fake it? He didn't know. If he was going to do it on the forehead, how was he going to make the crowd freak out? Deciding it would be easier to just go for the kiss, he breathed out heavily. Shadow was going to kill him no matter what anyways so might as well just do it.

Silver interrupted his musings. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm going for it."

Shadow stepped out of the limo carefully, as not to damage his dress. Two maids automatically went behind him and picked up the back of his dress as it was dragging on the ground. The two front doors were pulled open and the cafe was deadly silent as he walked in. He hated being the center of attention but he guessed he was just going to have to deal with it wasn't he?

The crowd erupted in screams, mainly of girls, and people randomly flailing about trying to take pictures of him. He walked gracefully to the stage in the back and the lights dimmed shining on him and the cafe owner that had joined him on stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to 'Fairy-tale Night' at the Sweet Baby Cafe!" Some more screaming. Shadow just hoped he wouldn't become deaf from this.

Rouge motioned for everyone to settle down, which happened eventually. "We will be putting on a short show, so please order now! We have everything ready, so your food should be out ASAP. Enjoy!"

The lights went out and the cafe was lit up by the maids carrying fake candles and people pulling out their phones. Shadow was pulled backstage by Rouge, not noticing a certain blue quill behind a crate.

"What?" He muttered out.

"That dress looks gorgeous on you hon, but with that aside, let me just tell you what to do." She pulled Shadow closer to her whispering everything into his ear.

"Okay, ready Shadow?"

Shadow breathed in and out slowly, nodding towards the bat. "You still owe me."

"Yeah yeah. I'll give you back your chaos emerald and get you another one, sound good?"

"Wow. That's low."

Rouge elbowed him and stepped out announcing that the show was about to start. Peeking out from behind the curtains, Shadow stepped out when he saw the lights turn off. He felt his way onto the table covered with a white cloth and flowers. Slowly setting himself down, he made sure his dress was straight out and closed his eyes.

Waiting for what was to come.

Even if he didn't know what it was.

**OMG I FINISHED! I made this chapter longer than usual to build up suspense and whatever crap. Even though Silver tells you everything. SILVER HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE PLOT! *Cough* Anyways, hope ya'll liked it! I'm such a troll leaving you guys off like that. :P**

**There was definitely hints of Mephilver in this chapter. I think I kinda like Silver as the seme. Blaze made a one paragraph appearance. And no dialogue for her either. I'm so mean.**


	5. My Princess

**Sorry I'm so slow. Sick. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Maid Cafe: Chapter Five: My Princess**

Sonic stood behind the red curtains, waiting for the right moment to make his appearance. He watched the spotlight shine down onto the table where Shadow seemed to be resting peacefully. Looking over to Rouge, he saw her give her a thumbs up and he slid past the red fabric, fully revealing himself to the audience. There were a few squeals but most of the people stayed quite waiting for what was about to happen.

Sonic gently grabbed Shadow's hand, leaning in closer and closer to the other's face. He felt the other's warm breath on his face until he pressed his lips against Shadow's. Ruby eyes shot open to see who was invading their space but squeezed tight again when Sonic only pressed in more.

After what felt like eternity, Sonic's lips parted with Shadow's. The hero smiled down on the other and tan cheeks flushed, rubies looking away. Sonic helped Shadow stand up, acting like the ebony hedgehog was a fragile piece of glass.

"Good evening, princess~"

Shadow blushed even more and looked down at the ground, seeming to be finding something very interesting down there.

The crowd suddenly burst into applaud, reminding Sonic that he was not alone. Turning to face the crowd, he bowed a slight bit, pulling Shadow into one with him.

Rouge walked onto the stage and bowed herself before pulling a microphone from a hidden spot.

"Thank you everyone! Please give a round of applause for our prince, Sonic the Hedgehog for joining us today! Keep in mind that tonight is the last night we will have something crazy like this happen so come during the day to see our newest additions!" Her hand gestured at Sonic, who waved. "Yes, the 'Mystery Maid' will be back next month, so make sure to come visit again!"

Rouge snapped her fingers and the lights turned back on. Grabbing the two hedgehogs, she pulled them into the employees only room making them both sit down in the chair.

"Silver! Turn it on!"

The silver hedgehog emerged from the shadows, clicking a button on a controller. A projector turned on, shining it's light onto a white screen. The menu for a laptop showed up and the mouse moved over to the pictures folder clicking on a certain pciture. It took awhile to load but then, a very clear picture of Sonic kissing Shadow appeared on the screen.

"Y-you..." Shadow stuttered out.

Rouge grinned. "Exactly. This is my blackmail material." She laughed. "And is it just me or does it seem you enjoyed the kiss?"

"Shut up! That's none of your damn business!"

Rouge shook her head, her face switching to a more serious expression.

"Remember, you two are still working here. Except just during the day and both of you will be dressed as males."

Sonic fist pumped the air. That would'nt be so bad. He could still be dressed as **his** gender and eventually pay off his debt for Rouge. But still, he wouldn't be able to run around all day. Starting to get a little sad about that he focused on the ongoing conversation between the bat and ultimate lifeform.

"I thought you said you would let me go after this!"

"Nope. I said I would get you another chaos emerald. Which I will. I'm just not giving it to you quite yet."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Shadow's hands pounded against the table, make the furniture shake.

"At least you get to wear male clothes this time Shads." Sonic said, trying to get Shadow to look on the brighter side of things. "Plus, what do you do at home anyways?"

The ebony hedgehog sighed. "I read, unlike you." He paused. "Oh wait! I remember. You **can't** read."

"I can read fine!"

Sonic watched Shadow let his face grow into a smirk, seeming entertained by the his denial. He lightly slapped Shadow's hand which was rewarded by a harder slap to his head. Rouge resumed her long boring speech and so Sonic just played with a random pencil he found, picking at the eraser.

"And that's why you're still playing prince and princess. Have fun!"

Sonic's head lifted up, his eyes seeming like they were bulging out of his head.

"WHAT!?"

Rouge snickered at his reaction, while Shadow sat there unamused by everything. Silver clucked his tounge, a sign for laughter as he can't express amusement from his oh so serious future and Mephiles seemed to just huff and slip into the shadows even more.

"Of course you're still working! REMEMBER?"

"Uh yeah but-" Silver smacked his hand over Sonic's mouth, making him flinch in the process. Mephiles gave him a questioning look, simply asking what he wanted with his expression. Silver's yellow eyes darted back and forth from Rouge to Mephiles.

"We're working here too."

Once again, Sonic was surprised. "You're actually willing to work here!?"

No reply. Sonic shook his head. He should've seen this coming. With Rouge's manipulative ways, she could probably do anything as long as she had the materials and people to do so. But still, one question posed in his mind. How did she get Silver and Mephiles into this 'plan' of hers?

"We have a choice if we want to leave obviously. What else do you think we're going to do besides dealing with Iblis in the future? We have people working on that side." Came Mephiles's deep voice, explaining the obvious to Sonic.

Sonic sighed. Yep. He wasn't getting out of this one if those futuristic hedgehogs were getting involved. Standing up, the pencil that he had been playing with fell into his lap and onto the ground.

"Well? Aren't we going to work?" Sonic said. He himself was surprised that he ever was going to be this entusiatic about doing work.

Mephiles snapped his fingers and instantly, Silver was clothed in the same suit as Mephiles, except white. Silver cringed at the sight of himself wearing the stiff and white outfit but managed to get accustomed to it.

Stepping over to the door, Silver pulled it open and his hand gestured at the entrance, Mephiles doing the same on the other side. Sonic recognized the mood and his hand grabbed Shadow's, leading the ebony hedgehog over to the door.

"This way, my princess."

**PAH. I'm so slow. Sorry for the late update and shortness, I got distracted by yaoi. This time it's Vio x Shadow from Legend of Zelda: Four Swords. IT'S LIKE CANON. **

**This fanfic is open to suggestions so if you have any ideas, go ahead and tell me!**


	6. Cause I'm Batman

**Woot! New chapter! Sorry it's kinda late. School and stuff. Yes. The title is correct. You just wait.**

**Maid Cafe: Chapter Six: 'Cause I'm Batman**

Shadow stood next to Sonic, waiting for him to finish flirting with some girl had decided to show her face. Not like he was jealous or anything. Oh no. It was more like his arm was killing him from holding a tray for about half an hour. Shadow cleared his throat before pulling one of Sonic's hands over to him and slamming the tray down on the open hand. "I'll just let you take care of this then," He started walking away. "I'm taking a break."

The black hedgehog made his way through the annoying fangirls and other random customers blocking his way, heading to the backstage. Lifting his dress up a tad bit, he walked up the small steps and pulled the curtains open enough to sneak in.

"Mephy~" Said a slurred voice. "That feels good~"

Tan skin went red as Shadow listened to the voices behind a couple of boxes.

"Shut up. You're making it sound wrong." Shadow recognized the voice as Mephiles and immediately started to wonder what they could be doing.

His hands applied a tad bit of extra force onto the box he was leaning on and it fell over. "GAH!" The crimson striped hedgehog tripped over the fabric of his dress and came tumbling down with the stack of boxes, landing on top of a certain silver hedgehog and a couple of unknown objects.

"Oh my, what a lovely situation we have here~"

Mephiles' hand grabbed Shadow's and he pulled him up, not being the least bit careful of the white dress that Silver and him had worked so hard on.

"Why don't you have a drink too?"

Shadow watched Mephiles come towards him with a bottle of... was that beer? Where did he get a bottle of that!?

Sonic watched the angry hedgehog stomp off to the back of the stage before resuming his previous conversation. Keeping Shadow happy was in the back of his mind right now and he needed to get this job done with. Therefore, he needed to keep the customers happy.

"Aw, Sonic! Shouldn't you go after your princess?" Sonic snapped back to reality. The random pink catgirl in front of him was frowning.

"What?"

She pointed in the direction Shadow had stomped off in. "Your princess! You need to keep an eye on him! What if he gets trapped? GO SAVE HIM!" Sonic was sure that she was a fangirl at this point.

The pink cat shove him, waving him off. "I'll have someone else take care of me. Maybe that black hedgehog over there," She said pointing at Mephiles who was emerging from the red curtains. "Now go!"

Sonic sighed and moved his way through the cafe to the stage. The curtains suddenly flew open and revealed Silver carrying a completely passed out Shadow.

Silver dropped Shadow at Sonic's feet. "Have fun." He said before rushing away.

Sonic stared down at the black hedgehog not knowing what to do. Tell Rouge? Leave Shadow? Bring him home? The blue hedgehog pondered for a moment until a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

Sonic turned around and faced a white bat with the scariest grin on her face.

"Take him home would ya?" Rouge growled out. "I'd appreciate it since you have to pay me."

"Uh well..." Sonic started but Rouge would have none of it.

"GO NOW. I DON'T WANT A PASSED OUT SHADOW TO WORRY ABOUT. GO."

She pulled the passed out hedgehog up and threw him over to Sonic. Calling for Silver and Mephiles, she shoved the blue hedgehog towards the exit.

"TREAT HIM WELL!"

Sonic stood there dumbfounded and not knowing what to do. He stared down at the messy and possibly drunk hedgehog in his arms and sighed. He was going to have to wait for that long nap he was going to take...

When Sonic arrived at Shadow's house, he had not expected to find something so... normal looking. At least that's what he thought when he was outside. The inside of the building was a completely different story.

The walls of each room were a dark color, most of the time black or different shades red. He had the biggest television Sonic had seen and several different game consoles. A large glass bookcase stood near the the TV and house hundreds of books.

One question passed through Sonic's mind. 'Was Shadow rich or what?!'

Compared to Sonic's house he shared with Tails, this was like a mansion.

Making his way up the spiraling staircase, Sonic wandered around the second floor, searching for Shadow's bedroom. At the end of the hallway was a black door labeled 'DO NOT DISTURB' and then written in red letters was 'OR ELSE'. The blue hedgeog pushed the door open and gasped.

On the extremely soft looking black bed was the most adorable plush doll that Sonic had ever seen. It was a smiling girl with blonde hair in a blue dress. In her hands was a pink heart with the name 'Maria' sewed onto it.

Sonic smiled. Even the grumpy emo hedgehog had a mushy side.

He helped Shadow onto the bed and slowly took the dress off of him, trying to be at least a tad bid careful with Shadow's spines. He left the room and closed the door behind him, getting ready to leave before the thought of exploring the house flashed through his mind.

Oh was he going to have fun.

His thoughts of trashing the place were suddenly replace by a loud scream.

"I'M BATMAN!"

Boy was Shadow drunk.

**Yep. Sorry kiddos. School, competitions, no sleep, stress, and crap. Hope you enjoyed and leave suggestions in the comments BELOW! :D**

**Drunk Shads is drunk. Bad.**


End file.
